animorph
by libra44
Summary: bella is not human, same base line as twilight, just a few different twist and turns.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer : I own nothing, all Stephanie Meyer's

Chapter 1

Bpov

It was around eleven o'clock at night and my plane was getting ready to land, I was pretty nervous it has been such a since I'd seen my dad I hope I don't upset his life to much by moving in with him. The thing is I have no choice I couldn't stay with my mum any longer it was getting risky and the constant moving around it was not working out for me especially with what has been happening lately and it is constantly increasing in power.

It's not like I can't handle it but people around there were getting suspicious so it was time to move away much to my mother's disgust, she doesn't think that my dad can look after himself let alone me as well but I convinced her I can take care of my self and possibly my dad too if I have to.

The plane was now landed and I was shuffling down the isle like everyone else clutching my bag in my hand, I didn't bring much, I don't own much, I thought I could go shopping when I get settled down and maybe explore the town a bit.

As I walked across the tarmac I spotted my dad waiting for me, he was standing there waving I waved back and rushed over to him he caught me in a big bear hug and I squeezed him back it was so good to see him. " hey it's so good to see you again it has been so long" " yeah too long" I said with a chuckle and I pulled back and then there was the awkward silence that normally happens but it was not to uncomfortable and was quickly cut short when I yawned. " we better get going, you are probably really tired it has been a long day" " yeah it has been long I just want to sleep"

" your bedroom is ready for you when you get in, so you can go straight to bed." I nodded as we walked to his police cruiser.

The ride home was not to long and was very quite. I stared out of the window usually a normal human wouldn't be able to see anything, but me being what I am I could see everything and in great detail, the forest that was around was amazing and I can't wait to explore. The cruiser pulled into a familiar drive way. " home sweet home" I smiled and got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the back seat. We walked in and it had the same smell it always had a funny musty sort of smell but I always reminded me of my dad and it made me smile. " I know I know I haven't decorated or change moved any furniture since you last been here but what can I say I like it as it is" " it's fine dad it just brings back lots of memories" I gave him a big smile and felt another yawn coming on " I think I'm going to go up to bed, I'm exhausted" " okay night then, you know where your room is don't you ? I won't be here in the morning but I'll be here later is that ok?" he said as he trailed off in to the living room to probably watch the game that's what he normally does " yeah fine ill see ya later then night" I called as I made my way to my room . "night" I heard him call but it sounded like he was distracted, yep he's watching the game.

I put my stuff on my bed and make my way over to the window, I was a clear night and the moon looked wonderful. It has been so long since I have been here I forgot how the night looked so welcoming with the forest around the back of Charlie's house, and the fresh, clean smell it was amazing. It was so different from phoenix, there we were had houses all around us I felt so closed in but here I feel free. I looked around my old room all the memories from being younger spending summers here I did enjoy them but it has been so long, but not much has changed well Charlie's house hasn't any away same old paint on the wall and same old furniture, he doesn't like change all that much, so I hope I won't upset his life by being here, well not much I can do about that now, so we will have to work through it I hope. I walk over to my closet and open it, not much in it that will fit now or even look right , nope I'll have to shop, Urgh shopping I hate shopping. Well I'll worry about that at the weekend I have brought enough to last me the week. I go over to my ancient computer and attempt to boot it up. It worked for once, while I wait I start to unpack my bags. When I finished I checked the computer and it said I had one email from mum. I quickly wrote back saying I have got here fine and am at Charlie's unpacking, I tell her I'll write back soon when I'm settled then shut off the computer. I looked around my room and don't feel like sleeping now. I go over to the door and lock it, Charlie put the lock on a few years ago he said to give me more privacy. Which suits me just fine I don't really need him bursting in here at the wrong time.

I suddenly got this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it didn't feel strange I knew exactly what it was. And I can feel it getting stronger, needing to go for a run in the welcoming night, it has been so long. I am finding it so hard to control myself now, so I go over to the window and pull it open. It hits me as a rush of cool, crisp air flows into my room and it opens my senses and I smell everything it's amazing and I burst through the window, god I waited so long to do this too long.

_So I know I sorta left it on a cliff hanger with what Bella is _

_I hope you like, please review _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I started running, faster, faster, faster than I could remember running before, or it could just be I haven't felt this free in so long it feels so good, I feel so out of control. I run through the trees whizzing by me, I start to feel tired and a bit thirsty, so I head towards a lake I can smell it must be about 2 miles away.

I get the in about 10 minutes, and before I merge from the trees I scout around the area looking for any recent human activity. Nothing, I head towards the lake and take a long needed drink. ( _your probably wondering why Bella doing is drinking from a lake in the middle of a forests, well I__'__m getting there_)

After I had my fill, something catches my eye and I stare down at the lake, it was my reflection, but not the one I see in the mirror in the morning, no this is a creature, a majestic looking beast, with glossy black fur and bright gold eyes, that are staring back at me. Those eyes hold such a deep, dark secret no one can know. That secret is what made me move to forks in the first place, the secret if ever known by a human could destroy me and that can't happen. I have to take the necessary precautions to protect myself.

As I move from the lake I catch the sight of the rest of my body, muscles ripple as I stalk off in to the forest. I love my gift most of the time, it what makes me truly special, but it is also at the same time a curse that I find even more difficult to control at times, but I'm getting better. As I walk steadily through the forest looking at my huge paws come and go under me as I walk, with such sharp claws that could ripped flesh from a human with swipe. I marvel at my potential strength, it amazes me I could go from a weak human to one of the most powerful creatures to walk this earth.

As I walk through the forest I start to remember back to the day my life changed drastically, and I became What I am today.

_Flashback _

It was a boring summer, I was about 11 years old and I was out and about, doing nothing really, I was wondering through the streets near my house looking for something to do, I walk further for my house than I know I was aloud but mum was too busy to notice. I walked through a unknown part of town, it was full of bordered up houses and some random shops, as I searched the deserted looking street I came upon a dark alley way, where I heard something crash. I slowly walked down the darkened alley to see if anyone was there, I felt like an explorer, I saw a cat run past me, which scared me half to death, then I heard someone snickering, so I continued walking and whatever was there darted through a door and down some steps.

Me being me I followed and was lead to a dark room, as I looked for a switch for a light, something furry brushed against my leg which made me shiver. Finally I found the switch and turned on the light, and I was met with two gleaming gold eyes and they looked very angry. The beast in front of me started growling and the rumbles got louder and louder. The animal started to move towards me and then someone spoke. "Halt!" was shouted from behind me and I shrieked and whirled around too see a tall, thin, old man stood just behind me blocking the way out. I back away from him as he came towards me, I backed I right into the beast that I momentarily forgot about behind me. I shrieked again and jumped against the wall where then two of them came in front of me.

The old man smiling sweetly, and the beast I now recognise as a large wolf was growling ever so slightly. " hello my dear, and who might you be?" he man asked in a kind, soft voice which calmed me enough to answer. " I'm Bella, sir I'm sorry for coming down here , I…I…I just" I was stopped by the raise of his hand to silence me. " well my dear Bella, nice to meet you, I'm Mr Dawson and this is my pet" he said pointing to the beast " kanye" he speaks the name and the wolf creature moves an inch closer. I back further in to the corner of the wall. " so Bella you got yourself into a bit of trouble here, haven't you" he said it more a statement than a question, I just stay quite keeping my eye on the wolf. " what to do with a snoop" he mumbles to himself, he suddenly looks at me and all the kindness gone there is evil in his eyes. " I know, my dear you have seen far to much for you own good, my pet here is not lets say normal and I don't what else you know" " nothing I promise, I know nothing" I shriek thinking of the worst. " I'm sorry, you can't go now, Kanye guard the door" he growls low at the man but quickly stalks off after a menacing look from the man.

Mr Dawson turns to look back at me and then rushes forward, It happened so fast, I felt a jab in my arm and then darkness took me over. Then next thing I felt was soft fur, I woke and realised I was being carried by kanye and he was running. " what's happening?" " I'm helping you escape, but you must promise me one thing, don't tell anyone what happened tonight please" we had stopped by now and he set me down . I looked at him, did I just hear him speak maybe it was the drugs. " yes you heard me talk but I can't explain now just promise me" I nodded my head and whispered " I promise" " good, now I haven't a lot of time to explain but things are going to happen to you, change don't be scared just control it best you can, I'll find one day if I can, and please stay alive for me, don't let anything hurt you ok" I nodded again and with that he have me a wolfy grin and turned and fled.

_End flashback_

That is what happened that changed me, turned my life upside-down. I still from that day not told a soul and I always wonder what I am and about Kanye, the wolf who saved me.

I call my self a shape shifter, it's what I do. I can change into any animal in the world from a magnificent lion to a tiny bird, anything. But there are complications, like control over my now natural instincts, that is still now hard to control.

My train of thought was interrupted by a rustling in the bush behind me, and I realised that I had stopped and was standing near a large tree. As I looked behind me, the rustling stopped and I noticed the creature was very large and not normal. I turned my whole body around to face my stalker, and bared my teeth to let it know I know it's there. A loud growl comes from the bush and it is not natural, defiantly predator but not a normal animal, something much worse. Then it came toward me and I froze where I was, to shocked to move. " hello beautiful, what is a creature like you doing here in these parts, it's not natural but don't worry I'll keep you from hurting any humans, I'm quite hungry now" this gorgeous boy said and his words confused me, what he wants to eat me, what the hell is he. I stare into his eyes and see a predator getting ready to strike then I do what I think I could to save myself " what are you?" I asked puzzled as well as hoping to startle him and it worked, puzzlement crossed his beautiful face, as well shock and interest.

Before I let him answer I leap into the tree next me and into the high branches, leaving a shocked god looking boy where he stood. As soon as I'm in the tops off the branches out of sight and I launch into the crisp air of the night and shape shift as I do into a falcon. I sour towards Charlie's. God that was to close I thought to myself, but what was he, he was so beautiful but also a predator, he had that glint in his eyes, theirs a beast lurking beneath the surface in that boy, an untamed, wild beast. He was so hot through. I need to stop thinking about him that way, more importantly was he wanted to EAT me, now that could be a problem. I think to myself as I swoop through my open window and into my room. As soon a I touch down I change back to human form and start getting ready for bed. I mechanically change in to my nightie and climb into bed, all the time thinking about the mysterious boy in the woods, who was he? Does he live here? Where did he come from? And the one that I seem to be wanted answered the most is will I see him again?, all of these question are whizzing around my head stopping me from sleeping. I groan and look at the clock next to my bed it read 3:30. Agrh at least I haven't got school tomorrow, it's Sunday so I can sleep in but not for long I roll over again and close my eyes tight trying to shut out all the questions and get some needed sleep.

Epov

What the hell was that?. First it was a leopard, so it shouldn't be here, secondly it spoke, SPOKE I think, and thirdly it disappears in a tree and I lose sight of it all together. The only thing I remember is that delicious smell, it makes my mouth water just thinking about it. How did a large creature like a leopard escape me by going into a tree, it had no where to go and the only other animal around was a falcon that flew from the tree probably frighten but that scent was still around and if I didn't know any better I would have said that the falcon carried the same scent, but that was probably my senses confused by the disappearing leopard that never should have been there in the first place, God that was confusing.

I raced back to my house to try to figure this out, when I get there I go straight through the front door and up to my room and shut the door behind, no one bothers me, they know not to, I turn my music on and sit on my leather sofa trying to figure out what just happened, and not getting anywhere fast.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

Bpov

"mmm" I rolled over in bed in the middle of a really good dream involving that handsome young man from last night and I am woken by the stream of sun light coming through my window, " grrrrr" I growl as I'm woke up and then I remember Charlie is here, wait no he is not he's gone fishing early this morning, god that was close. I grumble as I climb out of bed not ready to get up yet but knowing I have to, I'm really not a morning person. I get my stuff and drag myself to the bathroom to get a shower.

I step in to the warm water and it instantly relaxes my muscles. I wash my hair in strawberry shampoo and wash my body in some sweet smelling shower gel. When I'm done I get out reluctantly and wrap the pink fluffy towel around me and dry myself quickly.

I make my way back to my room after I brushed my teeth. I go to my wardrobe and pull out a pair of jeans and my favorite shirt. I walk over to my stereo and turn it on. One of my favorite songs came one and I start to sing along while I get ready.

_Beautiful girls by Sean Kingston _

Once I'm dressed I brush my hair and pulled it back into a high pony tail. I turn off my stereo and make my way down stairs to get some breakfast before I have to go _shopping_ urgh, well I'll run into a few stores get what I need and get out.That sounds like a very good plan.

As I pour the milk over my cereal, the phone rang. I head over to it and answer. " hello" " hi Bella, it's just me, making sure everything is okay" " hi char..er dad yeah everything's fine , I'm actually need to go to the mall, so I'm getting something to eat then heading out." " oh okay I suppose you gonna need a car, well that's lucky you can use the truck I brought you, I forgot to show you it last night, but the keys are on the side, do you still know the way?" " ahh thanks Charlie that's um great, and yeah I do know my way I'll see ya later ok" " ok if you need some money there is some in a jar in the kitchen cabinet ok I'll see ya later oh got to go bye Bella" " bye dad" I said, I replaced the phone in the cradle and finished my breakfast. I grabbed my purse and took 30 dollars out of the jar, wrote Charlie a thank you note, grabbed my new truck keys and got my jacket and headed out the door.

The truck was kind of slow, what am I saying it was really slow, I could run faster than this, but I got to look normal so the truck it is. I got there in about 45 minutes and it should only take 30 tops. I trudged towards the shops and started looking for the things I need.

I got everything I needed in about 2 hours so I was pleased, I was starting to get hungry again so I headed towards the food court. I got my food and sat down at a table in the corner and went over everything I needed to make sure I got everything, I don't want to have to make another trip here if it is not necessary.

I was sitting going through my bags when a familiar scent hit me causing me to freeze. I slowly looked up and saw him, the god from the woods. I can't believe it I'm sort of excited and a bit nervous, if he smells me it could be.. To late.

Suddenly his piercing gold eyes dart my way and stare straight into mine, a look of puzzlement crosses his face but he continues to stare, he looks gorgeous. I quickly look away and carry on eating, but he knows I was staring at him he caught me _dam_. This isn't meant to happen it's only my second day in forks. The next time I look up he is gone, gone where I look around but I can't spot him, also his scent is fading fast, I probably scared him off with my staring, who am I kidding he recognized my scent.

_God _this has never happened before, I might have to leave again, but I have nowhere to go, no more family left, I'll have to live on my one own. No calm down first things first, one who is he? Two what is he? And three is he going to make a big thing out of this? I need to find these things out first before I do anything rash like leaving town, don't look suspicious, just act as normal as you can next time you see him, ok I can do this. I keep thinking in my head, after I calmed myself down enough I grab my bags and head for my truck.

Epov

I'm standing outside the food court waiting for Alice who dragged me shopping with her, much to my disgust. that's when it hit me, and I remember it so well, the mouth watering scent, from the woods, but it can't be here, a leopard in the mall, people would be running around like Loony's.

No it's not the leopard, the scent is now slightly different, more human than animal, but still the same scent, either I'm going mad or there is a leopard that has the same scent as as…. I look up to where the scent is coming from and there she is, a vision of beauty, dark chocolate eyes and dark brown hair that sits around her shoulders. Her pale complexion is amazing against those eyes and then I realize I'm staring when she quickly turns her head away and I even think I see a faint blush on he pale checks.

What, what am I thinking about, if she has the same scent then, and is that why she was staring, she recognizes me, oh god I got to get out of here. I walk as fast as I can with humans around and make my way to my car. As I'm sitting in it trying to keep control of the beast inside me, I see he drive by in her truck and she seems upset, why?

Bpov

As I drive home I push my truck to it's limit, which isn't very fast to be honest, all the time I'm thinking about him and what might happen, I promised Kanye I wouldn't tell anyone, I also promised not to let anyone hurt me, why is this happening now. I nearly had tears in my eyes thinking about Kanye.

In the past he has found me three times and each time I love him even more he's like a big brother always wanting to protect me, he thinks of himself as a my teacher and very close friend, he helps me with my gift and make sure I'm doing ok, he also disciplines me and teaches me how to be stronger. He only stays two or three days at a time, and I'm sad when he has to leave but he said he can't stay because Mr Dawson might catch him and I hear he is still sour about me escaping.

Thinking about Kanye makes me want to sort this out even more and keep my word. I will sort it out, I'll not let him down. I say it with utter conviction I will do it no matter what.

_Sorry this one is kind of short but I will update it quicker I'm nearly finished the next chapter already and it is longer _

_Please review _


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

Bpov

I got home and I calmed down before I went in, Charlie is probably home by now. Eventuly I grabb my bags and head in doors. " Bella is that you?" Charlie called from the living room "yeah dad it's me" I drop my bags at the bottom of the stairs and head through to the living room.

" hey dad, did you have a good day?" " yeah I did thanks, you ?" " it was ok I got what I wanted at the mall and thanks for the money it really helped, hopefully I won't need to go there in a while now" " it's ok, I caught some fish today and put it in the freezer, I didn't know what you want for dinner, we could order if you want" " dad I'll cook tonight, ok I not half bad either if I do say so myself" I said with a smile as I moved into the kitchen. " good, because I'm a terrible cook" he said laughing .

I quickly made jacket potato with chilli on top an easy dinner. I handed it to him and ate my own slowly not really hungry, when we have both finished I washed both plates and said goodnight to Charlie, sayin I haven't caught up on sleep yet and want to be on top form for school tomorrow. Really I need to go for a run, needing to clear my head.

As I sat on my window ledge of my room I stared in to the night, the moon was hidden by cloud tonight but it is still breath taking , I lauched myself from the windoe ledge through the low cloud cover and come out over the top I flew at top speed through the sky then, I broke back through the clouds back towards the ground my mind still in a mess. I settle on some branches and rest for a while.

I think I sat there for about 2 hours before I took off again this time I fly straight towards the ground and just before I hit the hard earth I shift again and start running, this time a wild horse, I race through the forest and come back to the lake I drank from before.

This time I waded into the cool water, the chill goes straight through me and I shiver, the water is now up to my back and I stop and relax. It is amazing feeling, to be surrounded be the cold water but I feel so safe, I relax totally and let all my worries fade away.

I make my way to land and feel myself a bit more relaxed I shake off the excess water and turn back in to a bird and fly straight home. Now my thoughts are on what school it going to be like tomorrow. I go through my window and straight to bed, trying to get some sleep, so I can be at least awake for tomorrow.

_Beep beep beep beep _

With each beep it got louder what the hell is that. I roll over and realise it's my alarm clock and it is reading 7:00. Urgh, I want more sleep, but I know if I don't get up now I'll never be ready in time, so I reluctantly drag myself out of bed and head for the shower. After a refreshing shower I moved faster and I was downstairs nearly ready to go by 8. I finish my breakfast and grab my bag and keys and my rain coat because after such a nice weekend with sunshine, it decides to chuck it down today.

I shout bye to Charlie and run to my truck and I'm on the road by 8:25 which I think is pretty good for me. I find the school, it was easy enough and I am parked quite quickly. I head straight for the office. When I get out of the rain I remove my rain coat and head towards the front desk. Oh god here we go. " hello my name is Bella swan I'm new here" as I said my name she had a big grin on her face. " well hello my dear, we have been expecting you" I swallow hard, everyone knows I'm here great, maybe something to do with being the sheriff daughter. It's going to be a long day.

The receptionist Mrs cope, gave me my schedule, a map of the school and a slip which I need to get all my teachers to sign. As I make my way around the school to my first class I smell a vival smell, I turn around and I see a boy coming towards me and he is the one emitting the disgusting smell yuck, as it happens I think it is a mixture of arousle and sweat. I shudder, I think this boy needs a good shower, and to get his hormones under control.

" hi I'm Mike Newton , and you must be Isabella Swan" he looks up and down my body like I'm a object up for purchase and by the glint in his eyes he likes what he sees, urgh boys. " yes, it's bella though, nice to meet you" and with that I scurry through the classroom door, and am relived when he walks off, obviously he is not in this class, yes I got away, for now. I walk to the teacher and she signs my slip and I take a seat at the back, it's maths so boring not my best subject in school.

Pssst,pssssst I look up to see a girl next me trying to get attention, I nod hello to her and she waves excitedly at me, the bell rings and she rushes over to me. " hi I'm Jessica, your Isabella Swan aren't you ?, I knew you were coming today, I can't believe we have math together, this is brilliant, you should so sit with me at lunch today, unless you have other plans, of course you don't, anyway I saw you talking to Mike before class, he is soooooo dreamy isn't he, so what did say to you?, I bet he was real charming and he is so fit and goodlooking what do you think?" wow she finally stopped talking I didn't get a word in edge ways there. " hi just call me Bella please" I was about to tell her what I thought of mike but she started babbling in about something I didn't bother listening. I got to my next class and thank the lord Jessica was not in that class. I said goodbye and made my way in.

I walked in and shut the door behind me and when i turned around I had a sea of eyes look my way which made me feel very uncomfortable, I handed the teacher my slip and made my way to an empty seat. Every single pair of eyes followed me and I shrunk right down into my seat, trying to fade way, I don't like people watching me.

The class was slow and boring so I just stared out of the window, watching the birds swoop and sour through the clouds wishing I could join them. I must have drifted of into a daydream because the next thing I new the bell had rung and everyone was moving that's when I spotted mike standing at the door with Jessica waving to me. God they waited for me. I gathered my things and made my way through the door

" hi guys" I said in with fake cheariness " hi" Jessica said she was staring at mike like he was famous or some sort of miricle, yuck. " hey there, I here your sitting with us at lunch today, I'll save you a seat next to me, only special girls get to sit there" he said with a wink, I think I'm gonna throw up. Ewww, mike and me no no no don't go there. I heard a humph from Jessica when he said that.

I walked off and they both had to run to catch up, " what's the rush, eager for lunch are we?" he said with a raised eyebrow, oh god , " um, something like that, I'm starving" he looked a bit disheartened by that, then _ding_ a thought came into his head and he grinned at me, okay not hungrey for that, boys and there filthy minds, always twist what you say to make it sound sexual. He got it wrong there big time, typical lad. I shock off any unwanted images.

As we walked into the cafeteria, three things happened all at once, I saw those piercing gold eyes from the forest and 4 others all looking at me, I got a sudden impulse where my intincts felt like they were going to take over at any moment, and I lost my human apetite. I stared into _his _eyes, remembering our encountment in the woods and I felt sick and very scared, what if he recogised me? I thought I was ready to confront him but being here faced with the task I feel I can't do it.

I had a strange feeling coming over me and I realised I felt faint and I got really scared if I fainted I would lose control of the predator inside me. I took one last look at his beautiful gold eyes and they looked worried, he must have seen the fear in my eyes. Even though I didn't know what he was I thought he would be the only who might be able to help…. To late the darkness came over in a wave and I felt myself hit the cold hard floor, before I was completely out of it, I saw him move towards me,then nothing.

Epov

Well I was sitting at my usual table with my family, none of us were talking just like normal. Today has been worse than other days, ' the new girl' Isabella Swan, no wait it's just Bella. She has been on everyone's mind all day and her scent has drifted around the whole school she smell's mouth watering. She has been on every single guys mind, and some of the images and the fantasies, we have some major prevs in this school. I actually feel kind of angry with them all, she should be treated with more respect than that.

At that point she walked through the cafeteria doors with the biggest prev in school, the scum bag who thinks he can have any girl and at this minute he thinks he has 'bagged' _his words not mine _Bella and that she is head over hills for him, yuck, by the look on her face she doesn't agree. i chuckled slintly to myself at the look of disgut on her face.

Then something happened, I don't know how I know but there was something wrong with Bella. She stared into my eyes and there was worry but more important fear. She looked petrified, and was staring at me, like she was trying to tell me something, that's when she fainted and fell to the floor.

Oh god, I started towards her and by the time I got to her, she was surrounded by a large crowd. As I made my way through the crowd which sort of parted for me, nobody was very sure of me and my family and so kept there distance.

As I got to her I saw mike trying to wake her and I saw something happening, something changing. Mike was shaking her now and I had to act fast.

" here let me take her to the nurse" I said as I picked her up, I saw her left hand was changing and I hid between our bodies. I was about to turn around and walk off , when someone put there hand on me, it was warm so not one of my siblings. I turned slowly and saw it was mike with a angry look on his face. " I'll take her, okay she knows me, you might scare her" _she__'__s mine, I__'__m not letting you get your teeth into her, I just won her_. His thoughts amused me, he thought of her like a trophy to be won and the other little comment wow his doesn't know how close to the truth he really is.

" Mike really," I did my best dazzling eyes, I could get him to do anything I wanted " I'll take her, you stay here and have some lunch she is going to be fine" I felt two claws scratch my stomach and I turned around and nearly ran out of the doors not waiting for his answer, I knew my family were watching me cautiously but Alice told them it would be ok.

I didn't bother with the nurse, I knew she couldn't help. I walked towards my car when she started to stir. " wha, where am I?, oh no" she sounded really scared and look me in the eye. All I saw was fear. " the woods and hurry" she said and I could hear the fear in her voice, she closed her eyes and it looked like she was having a inner battle.

I looked around, nobody, I ran as fast as I could and we were deep in the woods in seconds. She opened her eyes and looked shocked, but that was soon replaced with fear again as she squirmed in my arms. " put me down now please and leave" I did as she asked but I didn't leave. I saw her arm was now that of a large cat. She slumped on to the floor and was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

She looked up at me and her eyes were now slits of black and the rest a goldly yellow colour. " GO" she growled I stayed where I was and I saw her whole body shake. Then she transformed and was a leopard. Right in front of me she had changed in to this magnificent beast, that was truly beautiful. She glared at me and started to growl. She crouched down into a attack position but I didn't move. I just stared into those amazing eyes and she stared back. " are you stupid or something, or do you have a death wish, cos you are going the right way to get it granted"

she relaxed her position and stared at me trying to figure out what was happening. " no I'm not stupid and I don't have a death wish" I chuckled. " well a normal person would have run by now." " who said I was normal" " well what are you then and make it quick I'm getting very grouchy because I'm hungry" she said and she licked her lips as she looked me up and down, is she trying to scare me. I started to laugh and she looked puzzled. " are…you…trying…to …scare…me?" I just barley got the words out in between laughs. She glared at me then turned and stalked off in the other direction. She was so pretty watching her walk off her muscles primed and body flows as she moves. I contained myself and took off after her.

Bpov

"GO" I growled at him but he just stood there, idiot. I felt my whole body shudder and I knew I can't stop this any more, I lost the battle and this boy was going to be here and something could happen, well his funeral it's not like I didn't warn him.

I felt the change happen and I was a leopard now, no longer human and he has witnessed it all. Stupid Bella, I knew I couldn't have a normal life, like everyone else. I glared at him and growled. I crouched into an attacking position trying to scare him off, but he just stood there, he stared into my eyes and I felt like I was drowning in those pools of gold. He didn't looked scared at all he looked…awed, this boy must have lost his mind no other way to explain it.

" are you stupid or something, or do you have a death wish, cos you are going the right way to get it granted" I relaxed realising I was not going to scare him off, well I suppose I could just leave him here, but why is he acting this way, weird. " no I'm not stupid and I don't have a death wish" he chuckled, why is he laughing ?, he has just witnessed something out of the ordinary to put it lightly and he is laughing, strange boy. .

" well a normal person would have run by now." " who said I was normal" umm not normal, well I think he is mental or he could be something else, ok lets test this new information and see where it gets him. " well what are you then and make it quick I'm getting very grouchy because I'm hungry" I said this licking my lips as well as looking at him with hunger, maybe that will scare him.

Okay not the reaction I thought I would get he has started to laugh again but this time it isn't a chuckle no it's a whole hearted laugh, it sounds like soft bells amazing, no no back to situation he is laughing at me teasing about eating him, a look of puzzlement crossed my face I don't understand.

" are…you…trying…to …scare…me?" he said between laughs I barely understood him, he was nearly on the floor laughing. Okay it is official he is insane I think I'll leave him here in the woods. I glared at him and turned a stalked off in the other direction, I need to hunt badly, another requirtment that comes with my gift/curse. I have to hunt regularly to keep the predator instincts under control. I don't mind now I have gotten used to it I have to go about once a week, I have kind of neglected my needs lately which caused my black out earlier. The beast decided to take control and feed itself, shame it choose a cafetria fully of school kids as today meal, i was lucky he got me out when he did.

I still can't believe he laughed at me, arrogant sod. I was stalking a deer and I quickly morphed into a cheetah as I prowled towards it, watching my footfalls as I inched closer. All previous events forgotten and my mouth was watering with the scent drifting towards me. I just need to wait till the right moment…. NOW. I sprang from my hiding place, I was about 5 metres from the deer and it fled so I gave chase the best part really.

Epov

I followed Bella through the forest. Watching the magnificent creature hunt. She came across a deer and all her muscles tensed and she crouched low and began her pursuit. I watched her inch closer and closer, and when she was about 10 metres away she morphed again and was a cheetah now, she didn't even break stride as she shifted and this amazed me, she amazes me.

She inched even close till she was about 5 metres away and that's when she stopped and readied herself. I saw her pawing the ground so to have good leverage. Then she waited, and as the deer looked down to finish grazing she sprang from her hiding place. The deer fled and she gave chase and it looked like she thoroughly enjoyed this part.

Bpov

I took the deer down in under 2 minutes of running, the poor thing never stood a chance. I took what I needed from the deer and left the carcass to be eaten by scavengers. I feel so much better now that is till next week. That's was when I realised he was still watching.

_Well tell me what you think please _

_I want to know _

_Hope you are all enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it _


	5. Chapter 5

-1_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, excepted Kanye. **_

_**None of twilight is mine 'sobs' **_

_**All Stephenie Meyer's **_

Chapter 5

I growled and turned towards him the predator in me wanting to challenge this unwelcome visitor. I tamed the beast which was easier this time, I took one last look at him and gave him a toothy grin and morphed into a bird, an eagle to be more precise a bald eagle with a wing span of 8 feet.

I sat there on the grass and opened my huge wings in a display and then I ran forward and took off into the air I picked up speed pretty fast and did a couple of low swoops and dives. Then I flew straight towards him and only pulled up at the last minute, he didn't even flinch, dam him.

Okay seems as he says he is not normal I want to know what he is. I swoop down and settle on a low branch close to him. " okay, so what are you then?, will you tell me please?, you know what I am" I asked hoping he would tell all " okay but I'm not going to talk to a bird, please can you…"

" shift, morph call it whatever I'm not really bothered " morph back into human form" " fine" I said as I jumped down onto a rock nearby. I sat there and shifted back. " thank you" " your welcome, sooooo"

I now I sound impatient well that is because I am, I have never been able to talk about this to anyone before, I feel excited, nervous and a bit self-conscious.

I looked into his eyes and saw he was undecided about something maybe it was me. I dropped my eyes and was about to walk off when two cold fingers came to my chin pulling my head up and my eyes to look into his and now I saw resolve.

" well.. I suppose I should tell you my name first that might be important, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm…I'm…I'm a v..vam…a vampire." he looked straight into my eyes to see my reaction, he wanted to see it bad or good. I thought it over at first and then so many questions popped into my head, but one thing I thought of which gave me some hope is that I'm not alone.

I smiled at him and he looked confused and a bit wary. " what, what is it?" " well a normal person would be running for there life a this point" he said it with a sad look on his face like he was waiting for me to bolt.

"well it's luckily I'm not normal isn't it" he looked a bit more relaxed at my statement but still wary. " so now we know we are both unnatural, we can more to the next step." he look at me like I'm mad " and what would that be?"

" investigation of each others abilities of course, you have seen mine so come on" I prompted he got up and gave me one last glance as to say you sure I smiled him encouragement and he went and stood in the middle of the meadow that I had just realised we were in.

He looked me dead in the eye, he was about 10 metres away form me and in the blink of a eye he was right in front of me.

" cool, I thought I was fast but dam your like the wind" I said feeling giddy, like a school girl. He smiled and then picked up the large boulder that I was sat on I let out a screech, and he just looked me in the eye he had humour in his.

" and super strong wow" " yeah wow" he said all sarcastically, he set it down and stared into my eyes. I must have looked confused because he sighed and came and sat next to me.

" It all comes at a price, I have to drink blood, I can't go out in the sun around humans and I can read minds which isn't one of the best abilities at times." he said with a sad smile. " you can read minds?" " yes but not yours, I'm not sure why though."

oh good that's a relief. " you haven't asked me the most important question of all" I'm not sure what he is talking about, when I don't answer he continues " my diet, I said I have to drink blood, doesn't that concern you?"

"oh well I suppose" I said feeling a bit more uncomfortable again " well I don't drink from humans, I drink from animals. I'm what my kind call a vegetarian, but for a human it's okay but because of what you are, it makes it even harder, not only do you smell…. Mouth watering but when you morph you also look like my dinner."

" oh , I'm sorry I didn't know I won't do it when your around, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I trailed off then I thought of something.

" ooh, but wait I can do this" I centred my thoughts and reduced my scent to a minimum as much as I could. He looked at me in amazement. " but, how?"

I blushed "well when I'm not around another as yourself or myself I sort of forget to home in my senses and I just let them go, I have been taught to keep especially my scent under control, sorry." he looked awed again and a smile came a cross his face.

It was beautiful crooked smile. " well that makes it easier then" " yeah ill get better at it again as I practice, I just haven't done it in a while, I haven't needed to, but if Kanye found out he would tell me off severely, he always told me to keep up with my training even if I don't need it, but I sort of relaxed it because I didn't need it" ooh if he found out.

"so who is Kanye?" I looked back to his face and he looked sad again, why ? Does he think… " Kanye isn't my boyfriend or anything. Ewww, no he is more like a big brother, helps me with my gift/curse." as I said that I saw a smile creep on his face, until he heard that last part and then he frowned at me " curse, why would you call what you are a curse?, it is beautiful, and amazing you are a wonderful creature with a wondrous talent." he finished his little speech, and saw the sadness in my eyes. " what's wrong why don't you like what you are?"

I swallowed hard I have never ever told anyone my story but I will tell Edward. I looked him in the eyes.

" I was not always like this" I said as I moved my hand in front of my face changing it into a cats paw to show him what I meant, he looked at my hand then back to my pained looking face, he grabbed the hand I momentarily morphed and held it and kissed it gently, encouraging me to go on.

" I was once human, and remember it so well, like it was yesterday" I said as a tear rolled down my face. He used his free hand to catch it and wipe it away.

I continued my story, I told him what happened in the alley and in the dark room. I told him about Mr Dawson and about how Kanye got me out and has been looking after me.

I told him he visits me every now and then but were getting less frequent because Mr Dawson was getting suspicious. I told that the drug Mr Dawson used on me was a experiment and he wants me back to keep me for more tests and to hold captive like a wild animal, like he does with Kanye.

When I was finished I had cried so much my eyes were blurry, red and puffy. I have never cried about it before just accepted it, but now I had someone I could tell and I feel I could trust, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

6 years I held in the tears but now they wouldn't stop. We sat on the rock for a while more and Edward just held me while I cried, whispering sweet things in my ear like it's okay and he won't ever hurt you again I'm here now.

I settle into his arms and worked on stopping myself from crying. I finally stopped and he continued to hold me and now was gently stroking my hair. " thank you" I whispered " for what?"

I tipped my head so I could see him " for listening, I have never been able tell anybody that, I have never been able to cry about it and I have never felt safe in someone's arms since it happened six years ago, until now." I said it as I looked into his eyes and they were filled with warmth and comfort.

He lowered his head to mine and very gently kissed me on the lips. It was very brief but it was enough and I laid my head back on his shoulder. I felt his cool arms around me just noticing that he was cold.

" Edward, can I ask you a question ?" " yes" "why are you so cold?" he tried to take his arms from around my waist but I stopped him, " no I'm not cold, I can regulate my body temperature, but you"

" well it is part of being a vampire, we have no need to keep warm, but you keep coming up with new things all the time"

" well if you think about what I can change into, you know reptiles, I just use there ability to regulate body temperature, I can increase it to different levels though.

I can use any ability from the animals it is just limited, I can use there full power when I am in there actual form though."

he looked at with a glint in his eyes. " you are constantly amazing me" he said with a smile.

He pulled me into a big bear hug, it felt so good, I have never had a relationship with anyone before.

This is the best moment in my life so far. It's about time I was given a break, I have had it tough these past couple of years.

I was lost in thought, and sort of distracted by the glorious scent of Edward who still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

Then I heard it and it sent fear spirally throw my body and I felt Edward go stiff as well.

It was the most menacing sound I have ever heard.

I spun around and broke free from Edwards arms to see, a huge wolf across the meadow and was moving closer, that is where the menacing growl was coming from.

And before I knew what was happening Edward had moved in front of me and crouched low in a defensive position.

That's when I heard the second growl this one just as scary and it was coming from Edward.

A terrifying sound was rippling from his chest and that only made the huge beast pick up speed towards us.

Then it hit me that was no ordinary wolf.

No it can't be. No. I tried to push Edward out of the way, I tried to reason with him but he wasn't listening and the creature was getting closer.

I ran in front of Edward and he just snarled and pushed me behind him once again and that really pissed me off.

The wolf leapt into the air and it teeth were heading straight for Edward, more importantly for his throat. No.

That's when it leaped into the air, I glided over Edwards head and shifted as I did. I changed into a panther and collided with the beast.

I grunted as I landed on the floor and looked up to see Edward now circling the wolf.

I ran over and just as Edward was about to strike, I barrelled into him, surprising him and knocking him from his feet.

Then it came from behind and knocked me forward, I whirled around to take out the wolf , I have had enough now.

I stood and we were circling each other, there was a thunderous growl emitting for his throat as he stared at me, and I obliged by returning it with my own murderous growl that echoed through the meadow.

He started to move towards me now and I took him on head first. We clashed, biting and clawing at vital areas on each others body.

He nearly over powered me but at the last second I gathered all my strength and push him to the floor and pinned him there so he couldn't move.

Finally. Then Edward came racing towards where I had pinned the beast.

" STOP" I growled at him and he froze.

I stayed there for a few minutes trying to catch my breath, then I looked in to the wolf eyes, he was staring back at me with no emotion in his eyes what so ever, this unnerved me.

I then looked into Edwards eyes and I saw worry and confusion. I looked back at the wolf.

" I'm going to let you up now, are you going to behave yourself ?" he replied with a grunt and that is not good enough, so I applied a bit more pressure to his throat.

" are you ?" I growled, he was now nodding his head, " good" I looked back to Edward " and you, your are going to keep control of your temper ?" Edward looked away and muttered yes in a very low voice I barely heard it.

" good, right well I'm going to move now, I don't want any sudden movements from either of you, okay" they both nodded there heads and I moved my feline body off the wolf and he got up and shook himself.

Edward walked over to me and I morphed back into human form.

" so Kanye what was that all about ?" I asked in a monotone voice, I saw Edward's eyes bulge out of his head in a surprise and then he give me a confused look but I kept my eyes on the wolf in front of me.

" well…" he started and I encouraged him to go on with a slight nod, " I thought he was trying to kill you, you know he is a vampire" he spat the last word and glared at Edward then he looked at me trying to read my expression and then he was confused.

" did you hear me? He's a vampire, blood sucking vermin, scum of this earth, vile creature. He was so close to you I thought he had caught you and was about to feed"

he sounded disgusted as he was telling what he thought of Edward. I heard a rumble coming from Edwards chest and I laid my hand on him, trying to calm him.

But the vibrations went through my hand and I lost thought for a moment, when the rumbling stopped I was brought back from my dream world.

" Kanye, Edward was not trying to eat me" I said with a chuckle and he gave me a weird look, I continued " he me" now he looked at me like I had lost my mind.

I looked at Edward and he had a smug smile on his face, what was he thinking.

_I hope everyone is enjoying it_

_Sorry I might take a little longer with the next few chapters _

_I have loads of course work I need to finish before I go back to college _

_But I will update as soon as possible _

_Should not take long _

_Please review _


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6

Epov

I was listening to this wolfs thoughts as bella was talking to him, he was kind of rude. This is what I heard.

" I'm going to let you up now, are you going to behave yourself ?" bella said the wolf grunted, but he thought

_ill kill him when you do and I will make it slow and painful._

Hmm typical.

" and you, your are going to keep control of your temper ?" what, I was lost in thought, well the wolfs thoughts anyway.

_he has a temper, I knew it he is bad and he was after Bella, ill never let him hurt her she' like a daughter to me, evil blood sucker._

I looked away and said yes very quietly.

Bella moved off him and I walk towards her as she morphed.

_grrrrrrrrrrr stay away leech, you go near her and I'll rip your limbs from your body._

I continued regardless, I'm not scared of a dog.

" so Kanye what was that all about ?"

_WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT, well I'll tell you little missy, it was bout you and dead boy getting cuddly and too friendly. _

_He is never going to be that close again, I need to protect you from the evil in him, you are not going to be with him if I have anything to do about it. _

_Hmm I cant tell her that oh I know. _

" did you hear me? He's a vampire, blood sucking vermin, scum of this earth, vile creature.

He was so close to you I thought he had caught you and was about to feed"

_yeah that will work looks like I was trying to protect her, she can't know he is a vampire, that will repulse her and she will not want to be with him and I can have my little girl back, I never want her to grow up, and certainly not get friendly with that…_

I started to growl at him then I felt a warm hand lay on my chest and realised it was Bella's and I stopped.

" Kanye, Edward was not trying to eat me" she said with a chuckle.

_WHAT why is she laughing, she knows what he is, NOOOOO, What did she think being that close to a blood sucker._

" he me"

_WHAT, no never, what was she thinking, oh my god he has brain washed her, god I'm going to kill him, ill rip him apart piece by piece, then I'll burn him, oh he is so dead, well even more dead than he already is._

His thoughts amused me quite a bit and must have had a smile on my face because Bella was staring at me.

_**Yea I know its short sorry **_

_**But plz enjoy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7 

BPOV 

I looked to Edward and he was smiling and then I looked to Kayne and he looked…. Well murderous. 

They would have to hate each other, just typical men and there macho ways. I sighed and turned to Edward. 

" Edward, um I need to talk to Kayne…. alone please , ill call you later and you can come over ok ?" 

I stared into his eyes trying to read his expression but as always, he never gave anything away to what he was thinking. 

" ok Bella, ill see you later, just be careful please" he gave me a kiss on he cheek and whispered in my ear, 

" I'll see you later when we can be alone" he knew Kayne would hear and he smirked then, said goodbye and left through the dark wood. 

I looked back to Kayne and he looked at me with innocent eyes, I shook my head and then gave him a big hug, it was so good to see him again. 

" Wow Kayne I missed you so much, it has been a hard couple of years not seeing you, how have you been then ?" 

I asked with a smile on my face as I stared into his eyes. 

The smile left y face as I saw the sorrow in his eyes and then way he looked defeated. 

I looked at him for a long while and he just stared back. It took me a while but I realised what was wrong. 

" no" I whispered and Kayne looked away and nodded his head slightly. 

I backed away from him my face a mask of horror, my eyes wide with fear. 

I stumbled backward and fell slightly. 

As I sat on the grass, it felt like my whole world had just been pulled apart and all I'm waiting for is my executioner, it felt like all I can do is wait.

I stared down at the lush green grass and I ran my fingers over it, as tears spilled from my eyes. I breathed in deep and let out a low shaky breathe. 

I looked up to where Kayne was watching me, his eyes watery from tears, he looked away from me in shame and dropped his head to looked at the ground. 

Then he spoke, I could barely hear him, it was so low and quite. 

" I'm sorry Bella , I'm so sorry" he looked up to meet my eyes, 

"I didn't't mean for this to happen and I did everything to try and stop it, but I just ……" he looked away and his whole body shook with grief, as he shook his head from side to side. 

" Bella" he looked back to me and took a step closer to me,

" there's no point running no more, he will always find you, its only a matter of time." that's when Kayne lied down on the grass and I could see his stomach.

I gasped as I saw it marred and scared, every inch off his underside had some sort of mark on it.

I move to him and ran my hand over the old wounds. I gasped again as my hand ran through his fur and I felt more lumps and bumps, he was scared all over his body. I looked to his eyes and that's when I noticed a small scar that hadn't been there before, it was crest moon shape and went right down his eye. 

He looked away and shifted from under my hand and stood again.

He towered over me as I sat on the ground, he had a hard looked to his eyes now. 

" like I said fighting and trying to run is pointless, might as well give up" 

"what did he do to you Kayne ? what happened." he looked down at his paws,

" why don't think I haven't come to see you for a couple of years, I didn't want you to know how weak I was, I failed you Bella and this time I can't stop what is going to happen" 

I shook my head in denial, " no, how can he do this" I looked down at the ground and then I heard Kayne gasp.

I looked to him with a frown on my face and then as I saw the fear in his eyes I realised what was happening. 

It was a trap, he had set me up, Kayne the only person I thought I could depend on, he had led my worst nightmare to me. 

I looked to him wide eyed and he looked so sad and disgusted by himself, he loked away from me and straight towards the woods behind him, then back to me " I'm sorry Bella, but it's time, our master is here."

As he muttered the last words I saw a tall elegant older looking man break through the trees and stare straight at me. 

" no, Mr Dawson" I whispered and I backed away slowly. He had a devious grin on his face and started to walk towards me. 

I stumbled backwards shaking my head and trying to get over the fear of the creature I see by fore me. 

Part of me was screaming RUN !, but another part of me was screaming I'M GOING TO DIE, and the fear from the side of me was over powering. 

I was torn between the two, my mind in conflict, then it struck me, betrayal.

That's an ugly word, BETRAYAL, it kept being repeated in my head over and over again. 

I looked at Kayne and that hurt, Kayne betrayed me, he set me up to be killed. 

Hatred ripped through my body with such force it drove out all fear and any other emotion that I might have been feeling. 

All I was now was pure hatred and I my body rippled with it, the feeling coursed through my body and I welcomed it. 

I started to laugh a little, and Kayne looked to me as if I was mad, and I gave him a sweet smile.

"well Kayne, you have taught me well, do you really think I would go down with out a fight, you think I would give up so easily" 

I laughed again and shooked my head in disbelief " well maybe you don't really know me like you thought you did."

That's when my smiled turned into a scowl as I stared at him, then I growled low in my throat and stepped back. 

" No Kayne I'm not going down quietly and easy, not before and not now" 

I took the opportunity of a stunned Kayne and a puzzled Mr. Dawson, I morphed quick as ever into a large jungle cat, a leopard. 

" I may not b fighting this time, but soon I'll fight you and be prepared to be beaten, I'm not giving up" 

That's when I turned fro them and speed towards the forest. I'm not ready yet, that's what I kept telling myself.

Although I wanted to turn back around and kill both off them, I know I would not come out of it unharmed either. 

I had been running for about 5 minutes and then I realised I was being followed, hmmm they actually gave chase, I thought to myself, well lets give them a chase then. 

that's when I took off running faster and faster, I could hear Kayne coming up behind me fast. 

I looked back and he looked at me with empty eyes, I didn't care any more he was nothing to me. I shot him a smile and kept running. 

I decided after bout 10 minutes off this chasing and Kayne was getting closer to me all the time, I'd play a little, I was now in a devilish mood. 

I slowed down a little and I could hear him speed up, thinking now I'm getting tired, I slowed down a considerable amount and he was just behind me. 

That's when he took this opportunity to jump on me and as he did I morphed quicker than ever into a bird, I flew out from underneath him.

Not before he swiped at me with his claws and caught my side, but I still flew high out of reach, I hovered in the air just above him a little while and then flew off, heading for home. 

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but here I hope you enjoy **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Kpov **

**Damn it ! I growled as the bird flew up and away. I stared after her as she flew through the trees and out of sight. **

**I looked down at my paw that and saw blood. I dropped my paw back down to the ground after a close inspection and realising it is not my blood.**

**I dropped my head and I felt so sick. I had a variety of emotions coursing through my **

**body at this point, anger,hurt, sadness and most of all disgust.**

**I was disgusted with who and what I am. I had betrayed the only person who believed in **

**me and thought of me as good and kind.**

**Well now she knows just how wrong she was. "I'm sorry Bella" I whispered, that's when I heard footsteps behind me,they were very light and unhurried as they approached. **

**"Sorry!" Mr. Dawson spat out, "you my loyal pet have nothing to be sorry for, you are merely doing you were trained to do. **

**She is just some silly little mistake that needs to be controlled." I slowly turned around and padded toward my creator. **

**The man that had made all of this happen. I thought back to when I wasn't covered with black fur and walked on all fours. **

**I was a man of power and strength, I thought nothing could knock what I had created, well that was until I went bankrupt and had to sell everything. **

**I was left with nothing but the shirt on my back and my family, but that**

**was soon to change. We had to scrap by just to make enough to feed the family, things were bad, very bad.**

**One day I found them gone, she left me and took the kids. I heard nothing from them **

**and still have not to this day.**

**I tried to find them but with no success,it was like they had vanished off the face of the earth. That's when I found Mr Dawson, or rather he found me. **

**He offered money and for my life to get better. He did some experiments and soon I was like this. **

**I slowly lifted my paw in front of my face and stuided it and forever this is what I will be. **

**I looked up into Mr Dawsons eyes, they were a cloudly grey that seemed to swirl around and go deeper, like pools of water. **

**I stared into those eyes fixated by the swirling pools. Then something clicked inside my mind. **

**She left me, just like my wife and kids did 18 years ago. Its happening all over again and I can feel the same wrenching pain in my heart for how much I miss them. **

**I wont let her do this to me, not again. She will pay and be by my side forever. I trained and taught her everything she knows and this is how she repays me. **

**Shes like a little sister to me. There is no where in this world she will be execpted, only here with her family, me and her creator. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I know it has been like forever since I updated this story certain things changed, like I had to move out look for a new job and such and move hundreds of miles away from home and now in college. Wanted to pick this story up again hope it all worth waiting for!**

**Chapter 9 **

Bpov

As I swooped through the trees narrowly missing some branches that were way to close together a felt a painful sting start to travel right along my left wing.

The pain in my left wing was so sharp and every time I had to flap that wing I would dip out of the air slightly, with a gasp of pain and losing blood it was only getting was.

I needed to fix myself up, they would only follow my blood trail. Those thoughts brought back a sad sorrow, a different kind of pain now deep in my chest stabbing through my heart. My mind reeling with disbelief, how could someone betray like that.

I shook my small bird head slightly to clear my thoughts, don't need to think about that no, even though that's all I can think about.

With a sigh I landed on a branch needing to rest. " stupid, risking yourself like that" I growled at myself I looked down at my bloody wing I couldn't even hold it against my body properly as a bird should.

"nothing I can do just now" I slightly whispered to myself, I took in my surroundings. I was in a very a dense wood with a strong smell of pine needles.

Instincts kicking in I need to find shelter and medical aid. I couldn't figure out how far it was till civilisation but I knew I could no longer fly in this condition.

I steadily swooped down to the ground and made a very un lady like landing crashing into the pine needle cushioned floor.

Taking nearly all of my strength I was able to morph into a smallish cat, not much bigger than a domestic house cat.

"urgh is this it, well suppose it better than nothing, but better get moving before I become somebody's dinner"

I began hobble toward what smelled like people, I was very disorientated from the blood lose and I was weakening by the minute. At least now I could keep most of my weight off my battered body, there was not enough strength in me to take on a human shape.

After about half an hour of hobble along on three legs I nearly start giving up. " come on , they can't beat you now, you are stronger than this" , that was what I keep telling myself, then finally my paws give out from underneath me, and my belly gets soaked in the rain sodden pine needles.

Turns out that it might be quite a comfy death bed. As the though runs through my head I'm shocked at my lack of motivation, but my body feels broken and bloody and with no strength left how can I go on.

I hear a distant sound, it was familiar in the haze of my mind that was slowly shutting down. "What was that", something like laughing but quite high pitched, but yes giggling of a girl. What it would be like to giggle again.

Then there was a male laughter, big and booming. It brought a slight smile to my face, it gave me just enough strength to drag my body a little closer, curios to see the joy taking place here before I pass.

As my furry little face breaks through the bushes I see them, through dim eyes they look beautiful, and joyous, but all at once they freeze , as still as statues.

That's when I realise I made a big mistake coming through the bushes, I should have just stayed where I was.

Every instinct in my body told me I just come across predators and they now smelled my blood, my life was now about to end at a very fast rate.

Please review and thanks for reading next chapter will be up very soon as writing now while you read this !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Apov

Edward hadn't been home long just went straight to his room like normal, but he had an odd scent on him, like the one from school. I didn't pay much attention, because Emmet was trying to soak me with water and was failing quite badly. That's when it hit me, sweet scent of blood and it was animal, well at least it was sort of. Was mixed with something else, that also smelled delicious but I couldn't put my finger on it. The animal scent was too overpowering.

Emmet smelled it to and I saw him freeze at exactly the same time I did. My head whipped round to the source of the scent, just hidden slightly from sight, what looked like a dying animal.

I saw Emmet out of the corner of my eye make I slight movement into a crouching position, this wasn't going to end well I knew that but it didn't stop me. Just as I was about to pounce, when a blood chilling snarl sounded so loud, I turned my head and realised it was from Emmet and it wasn't from me either.

It was bad enough to stop Emmet and me mid hunt. That's when Edward flew from the house out of the top window and landed just between me and Emmet but just in front of us like he was guarding the lushes scent.

Bpov

A feeling of fear hit me once I realised what I had actually come across, those golden eyes could never be mistaken, even with my blurred vision.

They got into predatory crouches and I readied myself for what was to come praying for it to be quick. Then an almighty snarl ripped from one of these creatures as I looked up briefly they both looked bewildered as to where it came from to.

Just at that moment there was a crash of glass and then a loud thud and there was a figure standing just in front of me and facing them growling and snarling making the other two back off.

Once things were a bit calmer I recognised a familiar scent amongst all the commotion and realised I was in safe hands once again and fell into the darkness.

Epov

As I got home I didn't want to talk to anybody so went straight to my room, I put on some music even though I couldn't block out the sound and thoughts from outside.

Nearly an hour later their thoughts changed drastically into hunter mode and there was something about a sweet scent that was when it hit me. It couldn't be but I didn't have time to decide that I had to act. The quickest way to do that was out the window. With a great snarl I hurtled through the window and landed on my feet with a thud just in front of the overpowering sweet scent.

Alice and Emmet backed off, able to control themselves as they had only just got back from hunting any other time it might have been a different story.

Once all calmed I turned on my heels to see a blood soaked, drenched feline but it had that unmistakable scent that I had recently gotten used to.

I picked up the limp body of the cat, it was tiny no bigger than a house cat, it was only the scent that kept me from doubting myself.

I rushed the feline into the house it was unconscious and fading fast, I ran up to Carlisle's office. I grabbed the doctor's bag and equipment I needed and cleared the table. I then steamed the bleeding and gave the cat fluids, then cleaned the wound which was quite nice long gash long a claw mark. I stitched it up and bandaged the wound. I gave her more fluids when was needed other than that all I could do was let her rest and prey that she comes round.

It took a couple of days for the cat to regain consciousness but once awake she seemed a lot perkier. But she didn't talk like I thought and she didn't morph either. I felt sure it was Bella but as the days went by I became less certain.

5 days later the cat was still the same, better now but still the same, obviously it wasn't Bella, just had an odd scent about it. The cat was quite attached to me always around me now it was up and about. It was all over me purring and hissing at everyone else was odd behavior but I put it down to I was its savior. It had been about a week now and I was getting tired of expecting it turn into a human girl I had to get rid of it, and also I was worrying where bella actually was she has been missing since I last saw her.

I rung around and found a pound that would take her, it was for the best she didn't need to be round predators that eat her cousins on a regular basis. As I went to collect the cat she hissed at me and backed into the corner.

"Hey girl it's me, why you being odd" she hissed again and that's when I saw her body ripple. I recognize that and I stepped closer she hissed again and took a swipe at me. "whoa calm down, I won't take you to the pound then" her body rippled again and I saw it was taking a lot out of her, she jump on to my bed and hauled herself under the blanket a few seconds later the small feline turned into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, just like the first time had seen her all over again.

Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered then opened and just stared straight up at me, her face pale and looking slightly out of breath. She curled up in the blanket like she was in pain.

I snapped out of it and came down next to her. "Bella are you okay, what hurts" I was so worried I looked at her arm but she was nearly healed there. I searched her face for any hint.

In a very hoarse voice she answered me "I'm okay just give me a minute" it was so quite so weak sounding. I just sat next to her holding her hand I could almost feel the pain ripping through her body through the tension in her hand.

Eventually it calmed and she opened her eyes fully with a small smile on her full lips. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Oh Bella" I sighed and lent down close to her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Bpov

I could feel myself inside this little body, but I was hiding it was much better just to let the animal take over and to cease fighting anymore. I just felt far to weak. I had come round from my sleep and was slowly getting better.

Edward was my constant companion, and anyone else who came to close was an intruder. The animal was taking over day by day and I was regressing slowly giving in. I was enjoying the simple life.

I did get a feeling that Edward was no longer happy and wanted rid of me, but I didn't expect so soon. He came for me that day I knew something was different he was talking about a new home with little kids. I knew my time had come to stop hiding and take charge of this beast inside me.

The shivering started as I saw him come closer to me, I hissed at him to back off. Then the ripping and pulsing tore through my body. I could feel bones and organs protesting. That's when he came closer and I lashed out, I didn't mean to just the pain was unbearable. I crawled up to the bed and under the blanket, as the fire consumed my body and exploded in my head with immense pressure my body morphed into my human form.

The pain was still present through my body as I got used to this new form that I have not adorned for at least a week. I just lay then weak and out of breath, as I look into his eyes I see fear and concern but something else, like he was admiring something beautiful beyond belief. I gave him a quick smile as the pain in my body lessened and eventually died away only leaving a mild ache like a bruise over my whole body.

**Hope you enjoy please review, will only keep writing if people enjoy it ! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hey hoped you enjoyed last couple of chapters, struggled with where to take it next so bear with me if it not what you might have wanted and /or expected I do take everyone's view into consideration thanks. **

Bpov

As the pain eased I took in my surroundings, looking slightly different through human eyes, just not as sharp. I sighed as I recapped the past couple of days in my head. Confused as to why I nearly gave up the last bit of humanity I have kept hold of theses long years.

I was annoyed at my actions, I needed to be strong and I just let it take over. That can never happen again, it's just getting too powerful.

The last thing that my eyes met was two golden pools surrounded by an angel like face. They were awestruck and a slight hint of a smile hovered very close to the surface.

"Are you ok, my sweet"? The way those words flowed out of his perfect mouth and then his cool breath hit my face I very nearly forgot to answer. "Yes, yea I'm fine". I ducked my head down his eyes stunning gold staring down into mine was more than I could bear for more than a couple of minutes at a time.

Then horror struck me, as I looked down at myself. He must have notice because his face instantly changed into a frown that creased his forehead. "What is it, are you hurt let me see?" his hand moved to the blanket and I stopped him just before he removed it.

My face went scarlet red I could feel the burn all over my body. I must look a mighty rosy colour now. "Don't, I just… this is all that's covering the rest of my dignity" I swear nobody could have ever been more embarrassed than me in that moment. I saw realisation come over his face and he pulled away a little.

"Oh…. Sorry I didn't realise, well I'll get Alice she will have something to for to wear I'm sure". I could not look him in the eye, I just wanted to morph at that second but I was too tired. At that moment when I was judging whether to throw myself out of the window a knock was at the door.

The door flew open and there was Alice with clothes in hand ordering Edward out. This made me smile until I realised he was really leaving. I hadn't been away from him in days now I felt so attached. I moved to catch his shirt just before he got out of reach, he turned to look at me.

"Don't worry Bella I'll be just out there" I followed his long gracious hand as it was pointed to the door, I felt a little better but still uncomfortable. "You're in good hands I know it" I heard a sigh and saw Alice rolling her eyes.

"Edward really, I'm not going to torture her" shaking her head she shoved him through the door. "We won't be long, need some girl time" she shouted through the door. She came towards me with a gleaming smile on her face and I shrank back ever so slightly.

"Hey don't worry I won't hurt you, I can control myself, sorry about before though easy mistake" she spoke in the softest of voice then added a little smile at the end. "It's ok I understand, I think" I had the smallest of quiver in my voice. "I'll explain things to you in better detail if you want" she held out her hand and waited for me to take it.

I looked down at the small, white hand and then cautiously took in the rest of this little vampire. She was quite petite very small feminine frame but all in perfect proportion. She had a short black bob that contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Her hair framed her face nicely and only then I realised she had the same golden eyes as Edward.

I slowly took her hand, stone cold just as I thought. She grinned and dragged me to the bathroom, with only the blanket wrapped round me. The bathroom was huge, looked like whole bedroom could fit in here.

She laid the clothes out, and then started to mix and match holding certain items up to me then tossing them away. My eyes were wide with surprise at all the clothes she had brought and was going through them at an alarming rate.

"Can't I pick my clothes out" the look of horror on her face, then turned into sadness "bu..bu..but Bella" her bottom lip quivered. I felt so bad "but of course you are doing a fantastic job at it though" her face lit up "oh thank you" she gave me a hug then went back to the clothes. I took a deep breath. She finally turned around with an outfit in hand. She held up a pair of what look like designer jeans, and lovely deep blue fitted shirt with a white tank top for underneath. I smiled I did like her choice indeed. Then she handed me a few scraps of lacy material, I frowned and looked at her.

"well you need something to cover that bare butt" she said over her shoulder as she left me in the bathroom to change. I held up the red lacy underwear, "I don't think these can cover much at all" I whispered under my breath.

"You don't need much covered honey, trust me" she giggled through the door. I went completely beetroot from head to toe. "when your dressed we can work on your hair."

I rolled my eyes at her comment, this is going to be a long morning. Once dressed before I could attempt to fix my own hair Alice shot back in like a bullet. "Don't worry about that I'm the expert in fashion" she sat me down on a stool and whipped of a brush.

"So how you feeling then missy kitty kat"

I smirked "I'm fine thanks, just bit sore. Feels little bit weird being human again, trying to get used to these slow reflexes again" I sighed.

She slowly nodded her head "well I wouldn't know what it feels like to be in another form but I'm right with you on the feeling like an outcast of society" she chuckled, must mean human society.

"Yea suppose….erm can I ask you something about that"

"Fire away, think we both curious about each other" she mumbled as she was trying to comb out some of the knots in my hair.

I agreed "ok so let's do this I'll ask a question then your turn"

"oohhh yea that be fun" at this time she was straightening my hair bit by bit.

"Sooo you're just like Edward then, with the super strength and all?"

"Yep, super strength, hearing, smell, sight, speed and all that. Oh and I have vision of the future as well but that's just me, I'm special."

I took that all in that means it's probably the same for the rest of the family as well.

"Wow ok you go". "Hmmmmm well don't take this the wrong way but what are you?" she had stop straightening my hair and was staring at me in the mirror.

I only laughed, the way she said it I wasn't offended. She let me calm down and I could see the curiosity in her eyes all big and round looking to understand the unique creature in front of her.

My heart filled with the pain and sorrow that it normally does when I think of my life and how I can to be or the life I could have had if it hadn't.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll ask something else" she could plainly see the pain on my face. "No it's ok, I need to come to terms with it eventually and accept it." I took a big breath and let it out slowly.

"It was well I am an experiment. Was kidnapped when I was younger by a man and he did tests on me. Not sure what he wanted the result to be. I don't know if I was a failed experiment but all I know is he wants me back to do more tests I'm very valuable to him". A single tear fell from the corner of my eye at the thought of being back there.

"Sorry" it was just that single word but I felt it was meant on some level like she understood. She returned to my hair, letting me calm my emotions.

"Your turn then" she chirped with an encouraging smile. I took a steady breath and asked the next question from the top of my head.

It went on like this for about 30mins before she announced we were done. I must admit I did look good.

I went and opened the door to find Edward kept his promise and was still outside the door. "Sorry we took so long, girl time" I smiled and gave Alice a wink over my shoulder. She giggled and gave me a hug then skipped out of the room "you're my new best friend" she squealed as she disappeared down the hall.

Edward took my hand and led my back into the room, to the bed and pulled me down next to him. "you look so beautiful" he said leaning in he kissed my check "thank your sister for that" I laughed he grinned and whispered in my ear I thought you looked stunning before you added the clothes".

That did it I was in full blushing mode, I ducked my eyes down. Only to have Edward lift my chin with his fingers and kiss me ever so gently on the lips. I swear I nearly blacked out I know I went all dizzy. "I love the blush on your checks" he whispered against my lips.

He took my face in both his hands and I looked deep into those dazzling eyes. "Now Bella tell me what happened" I sighed romantic moment gone. I sat back on the bed a little more and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Well after you left kayne was telling me about what HE had done to him. He tried to get out but failed, he had been badly beaten and hurt" a small tear escaped and Edward caught it, I couldn't look at him only focus on one spot on the floor as I recalled that life threatening moment.

"He was covered in scars all over, I just didn't understand why he had come now. I had only just moved here. But I was so happy to see him it has been years.

His mood suddenly changed and so did his tone, he became cold and uncaring. Blankness in the depths of his eyes, hardened to what was about to happen.

That's when HE came out of the trees I was frozen in place, I didn't believe what I was seeing. Then it all happened at once I knew I had been betrayed and I ran".

That's when I looked in Edwards eyes, I saw many different things but mostly anger and sorrow. He pulled to him and I rested my head on his chest and cried slightly. "As I tried to escape kayne clipped my wing, it was worse than I thought, the damage the blood it weakened me so much."

"then once I was here I didn't have the strength to show you it was me, and as each day that went by the animal, the beast inside me grew stronger and was supressing my humanity fighting to stay in control, and all I wanted to do was slip away. You was the only thing that stopped that the thought of being away from you of being sent to the pound"

I looked up at him and saw shock on his face "oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't realise it was really you I just thought…..i don't know I'm so stupid" all I could do was laugh "hey don't worry about it Edward, I just know where to send you when you been bad" I gave him a grin even though there was tears in my eyes I was happy. He bent down and kissed my lips then just silently rocked me for a little while.

**Please review, I know I haven't been on for ages but life gets in the way !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Still a bit confused as to where this story going, so again bear with me and any comments and tips are helpful. Thanks. **

Chapter 12 

Bpov

A couple of days had gone by since my dramatic transformation, Edward was a little horrified that he nearly gave me away to some bratty kids but I have told him I forgive him. That seems to have done the trick he is no longer beating himself up over it.

We are very close, hardly ever apart expect when on the hunt. I have grown a little easier around the vampires, they have all taken in my scent several times, making sure when hunting not to track me down. I do try to stay far away from them during this time, would not turn out good for either party.

Rosalie is the only problem turning her nose up as I walk in the room, muttering something like dinner time. Which only grates on my nerves and I hiss as I go past.

I try not to morph into any of their prey animals but it's just so darn hard, as they hunt nearly everything.

Today was a beautiful day; Edward, Rose and Alice were off hunting to the south somewhere. I feel so lonely when he leaves me, an animal form is better than human, more primal instincts rather than emotions but I still hurt.

So in leopard form I lounge up in this tree, half dozing getting some of the suns warmth. It is then I hear nothing. This is unusual as the birds are normally in full song by this late afternoon. I don't move but try to observe my surroundings, completely dead which is slightly unsettling.

I keep my body tense ready for anything, then I hear a warrior's roar and an almighty crash from just above me. I jump out of the way but I'm not quick enough and something grabs my tail from behind.

It pulls me back and I realise I'm free falling out of the 20 foot tree I was perched in. My heart pounding instinct kicks in, I quickly turn in the air and swipe at the hand that is clinging to my tail. Using all my strength to make my attacker release me, I realise its Emmet holding the end of my tail. Confusion hits me but then I realise the ground is getting pretty close, I change tactics and push with all my strength off his broad chest and he finally releases me I manage to grab hold of a thick branch as it whacks into my side.

Barely 5 feet from the ground, Emmet hits the earth with a mighty thud, I very irritated, jump down from the branch and leap on top of him bearing my teeth to his neck. I let out a vicious snarl and was about to remind Emmet just what I was when I hear him chuckling.

I really couldn't believe it. _**Emmet has lost his mind.**_ I think to myself and I climb off him with a puzzled look on my face. Jasper then appeared from the side of the house in a fit of hysterics. Now I really have no clue what is going on.

Emmet gets to his feet, trying to regain some control over himself. I have had enough of this and begin to walk away. "Wait Bella…. wait ….." he said between laughs. I ignore them and continue off, "ah come Bella don't be like that, it was just a bet" jasper managed to get out. That got my attention and I slightly turned around and pounced, flattening jasper instantly. That did it Emmet was off again laughing falling over himself. I stay pinning jasper down and very slowly start to drag my claws down his shirt, knowing Alice would go mad.

"Come on Bella, Alice will kill me, fine" he huffed and I extracted my claws and climbed off him. "Emmet bet me he could sneak up on you in the tree without you knowing he was there"

I turned to look at Emmet he had sobered by this time "well Bella I thought you would be an easy target" he chuckled I began to growl and stalked toward him. "Okay Bella I'm sorry, but I think you scratched me up a bit here" he turned his hand over and quite rightly there was long gashes across his hand.

I sharply nodded my head and motioned toward my tail, which was still hurting quite a lot. I hadn't really looked at it but as I did now I could see it sitting at a slightly different angle than it should. I groaned loudly and glared at the two vampires.

"Oh Bella I'm really sorry it was the only thing I could grab you moved too quickly" I saw him cringe probably thinking of Edward. His reaction won't be good; I stalked toward the house growling as I pass Emmet knowing this was going to hurt.

As stalk into the kitchen Carlisle comes in "Bella you ok?" concern in his voice. I sit in front of him and look down at my tail. "Oh!" he bends down to examine my tail wincing as I yowl in pain and hiss slightly. "Sorry" he says "what happened to you?" all I had to do was glance toward the door as jasper and Emmet come through looking very guilty.

"I take it you boys had something to do with this" it was more a statement than a questions "it was an accident" Emmet began but Carlisle held up a hand to cut him off "I'll deal with you two later" he ushered them out and got his bag.

"Now this may hurt a little, so I'm going to give you a mild sedative" he explained as he prepared the needle then injected it into my muscle. That alone was sore but I just lay down as I started to feel a little drowsy.

The next thing I knew Carlisle was bandaging up my tail and giving me a little pat on my shoulder. "There all done but I'm not sure how it will do if you morph again, it is broken in two places" I merely shook my head already knowing the answer, it would be best to let the bones heal a little before morphing.

I sighed and went up to Edwards room to lie on the bed and await his arrival.

Epov

I had to hunt I don't like leaving it too long, but I hate leaving my Bella. I shook off those thoughts the quicker I eat my fill the faster I can get home. I come across an elk trail and ran faster as the trail was a little weak. Eventually I came to a clearing and stop just at the edge, there was the herd and there was prey.

It took about 3 large animals to fill me up and I drank deeply too, so to not need to hunt for a little while longer. I caught up with Alice to see how they were going, eager to set off home. They were still feeding so I took off alone racing through the thick woods.

I was about 2 hours from the house running flat out; as I got back I smelled my Bella's beautiful sent. I followed it up to our room.

That's when I saw the majestic and elegant cat lying curled up in the middle of the bed. I could hear soft snoring as she slept. I gently sat down next to her, as not to disturb her and just watched her sleep, looking so peaceful.

After about an hour she stirred a little and I gently run my fingertips through her soft golden coat. That's when she uncurled her tail and I noticed the end wrapped in a bandage. I gasped and she jumped awake.


End file.
